


In The Coldest Night

by misswesterosi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Cousin Incest, Crossover, F/M, Multi, Starkcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswesterosi/pseuds/misswesterosi
Summary: "In that moment she realized, she would not wait for a saviour, Jon haven't show up, what only meant that he needed her. She would be the one rescuing him, keeping him– them alive."or, Arya Stark met some friendly strangers inside a wagon.





	1. i. You Inspire My Inner Serial Killer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying here.  
> Sorry for any mistakes, this is not my language – if you see any major error please tell me in comments.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it, please let me know in the comments what do you think of it.
> 
> The song who inspired this work is Look Away by Memoir.

**i. You Inspire My Inner Serial Killer**

_ It was revolt her first feeling in that cold bloody morning. _

If Arya knew better she would had stayed as quiet as a shadow, calm as still water. But she didn't. And it was in times like these that she remembered her father the most, he had always said that she was more wolf than girl.  _ Too brave to her own good _ , someone once told her. Now she know that to be true.

Arya opened her eyes only to find more darkness. She had lost track of time inside that damned wagon.  _ Sanctuary for all, bullshit, simple and plain like that.  _ Arya couldn't believe she had fallen in that trap, it was so stupid. It have been days since they had throw her there in the dark, alone with her thoughts. It wasn't a clever choice, if they knew better, everything she had done in the middle time was think about all the most devious and painful way to kill each one of them. Starting with that bitch Mary. Gods, she wanted to kill that woman so bad.

However in that day things has run a little different, Arya didn't know why until later when a group was throw inside the wagon. She looked up in the moment the door has open, she had been sitting in the same spot in the corner of the wagon for hours now. Or, at least, it looked like hours. The light coming from the door was enough to made her blind for a few seconds before her vision being adjusted.

A big redhead man enter the wagon, the hands upon his head, he seemed angry, furious indeed. Arya knew the feeling. He was followed by a brunette, her face was distorted with rage. An asian dude come along with a woman with short black hair, both of them with their hands on the head. After them came a woman with dark skin, walking behind her a man with the most eccentric hair Arya had seem in a long time, and finally a man and a woman come inside the wagon before the door being closed and once more the darkness was all Arya could see.

Gareth's voice echoed outside the wagon, she snorted with anger. The noise was high enough to make the group turn to her, Arya couldn't see their faces very well, the only light provided from small holes in the walls wasn't enough.

"Who's there?" a manly voice said "Show yourself."

Arya laughs emotionless, "I'm no one." She said. "Who are you?" Her voice was hoarse for not using it, her throat ached for lack of water. However, Arya no longer felt these pains. Not even her stomach complaining about the lack of food seemed to bother her more. "Since you are the one invading my private cell."

She hears a throat laugh, "Aya, girl, sorry for that. But seems we have to share now."

"I'm Maggie" a woman says, Arya can see her silhouette near the asian man. "How long have you been here?"

"Have no idea." She hears herself answering. "Probably too much time." She's standing know. Near the wall, so them can see her face. "It's Arya." She look outside the hole near her, it was very quiet in the other side. The sun was shining out there and Arya missed the warmth of the sun on her skin.

* * *

 

It had been three days since her new cellmates arrived. And in those three days they did not shut their fucking mouths. Arya was almost missing being alone.

"I don't know. They give us food and water once a day, we could use this time to overtake them." Sasha said.

Arya nudges her right cheek while thinking. "Too risky. They have guns. They have knives. They eat people." Abraham snorts at that. "If you all didn't realized yet, we are the meal."

"Fucking bastards." Abraham says. "We will find a way though. I'm not leaving that assholes bite my pretty ass out."

"What should we do then?" Glenn asked "They're not going to leaving us here forever, you know, we need to think fast."

"Well, put your pretty head to think them. I'm gonna have some sleep here, so think quietly." Arya sits in the far corner. She hears someone come closer and stop beside her.

"You're not even going to try?" Arya listens to Rosita with a bored expression, even though she know the other can't see her.

"I have a plan." But she doesn't have one, not really.

"Do share then." Rosita press on. "We all would love to hear it."

"It's a one person's plan, sorry." In reality, Arya was expecting something. Or better, someone. She just knew that he wouldn't leave her there to die, or she hoped so.  _ He will come _ , she thought.  _ He will _ .

They didn't talk to her after that. Well, Maggie tries to talk to her and Glenn too. Sometimes Tara would say something or Bob. But she really didn't care. She doesn't want to talk to them, don't need them neither need their help. She know that he will come to her.

And if he didn't come, it just means he was not alive. And she would rather die than know he was dead. Arya had not been arrested alone, she had managed to escape from a horde along with two friends, Tom and Mycah. They were together from the beginning, all of them, and now it was just her. It had been so long since Arya had heard about her family that she preferred to imagine they were well. Safe and sound on the family farm. All of them. In Winterfell.

Thinking about Winterfell made her sadder than ever. Think of the times when she and her brothers, and cousins, were passing by, playing in the snow, running through the woods, listening to the howling of the wolves in the north. Winterfell was a mansion where her ancestors lived since their arrival in America. A winter beauty in the middle of the woods. She loved that place with all her heart.  _ So did Jon. _

She would go there again, if she lived. If they lived. Jon had promised her that, in a rough night after they had almost died. They had lay there under the sky, watching the light summer breeze in the forest, her head in his chest. She almost could hear his heart beating against her ear. A high sob was what brought her back to reality. She was confused for a second, before realizing that she was the one sobbing.

"Arya?" Maggie's voice was soft behind her. She didn't answer, only swallowed hard and keep quiet. _What are you doing?_ , she thought to herself, _Put yourself together and do something,_ her brains yelled at her. In that moment she realized, she would not wait for a saviour, Jon haven't show up, what only meant that he needed her. She would be the one rescuing him, keeping him–  _ them _ alive.

* * *

 

That Rick guy was crazy, absolutely nuts.

After he arrived a few hours ago, he acted as leader and planned everything they needed to get away from there. Arya admired how everyone seemed to follow that guy without question.

"They gonna feel pretty stupid when they find out..." Rick breathed.

"Find out what?" It was Abraham asking.

"They're fucking with the wrong people." He answered.

Arya couldn't help but laugh. "You inspire my inner serial killer." She tell him. "Let's kill some assholes."

* * *

They fight. They bleed. They win.

* * *

 

After meeting up with the woman who exploded that bloody place – and Arya could say she was very impressed. They started walking. She didn't had a plan yet, but she needed to find Jon.  
"So you gonna go after this dude, knowing nothing, where he is or if he is alive?" Rosita asks her after they set up an improvised camp.  
"Yay" is all she says.  
"Why?" Rosita insists.  
"Because he is doind the same."  
"How can you be so sure?" Carol is the one asking this time.  
Arya don't know how to explain it to them, no one ever understood their relationship. "I just know."

* * *

 

"Wait" Glenn looks at her "You are telling me, that your parents married because of an contract?"

"I know" Arya half-smiled "Arranged marriages sucks. But, well, if you had been born in a old and traditional family as mine, you would understand I little, I mean, my father didn't took after the family traditions to his children, as my grandfather had made his children do. You see, it was the fall down of our family in some way." She looked at the fire with sadness in her eyes, everyone were paying attention to her. She looked up and saw the faces she already cared for and couldn't help but miss her family even more. Her pack. "My uncle, Brandon, he was the heir, the son supposed to take care of the family business after my grandfather. But the wolf blood in him was too thick, my grandpa used to say, as much as my aunt Lyanna. She was even worse than uncle Bran. Anyway," She smiled sadly "uncle Brandon was betrothed to my mother, she was the eldest child of her family and grandpa wanted to join the family's business through marriage." She looked at the different expressions in her companions faces. Daryl was faking that he was not listening, but she knew that he was paying truly attention to her words, Rick looked at her with that fatherly eyes of his, while Michonne finds some amazement in her discourse. The others keep their faces straight, Rosita seemed bored, Glenn and Maggie were slightly outraged by what she was saying, Abraham seemed the only one finding something funny in her tale.

"Uncle Brandon was in love with a girl he had meet in college, her name is Ashara Dayne and she was in love with him too." Arya played with her knife, passing it on hand to hand. "It would be awesome, if a contract between family Stark and Tully hadn't been signed. What happened was simple. Uncle Brandon runned away with his beautiful Ashara. Grandpa was furious, took him off the family's will and the Stark Industries and made my father married my mother." She stopped for a second, daring herself to remember her parents the last time she had seen them. Her heart sank, thinking that she would never see them again. "They find love with time. And their five children is the proof of it. Me included." She laughed lightly, Rick smiled at her too, even Michonne had a smile on her face. "However, this wasn't the worst part. My aunt Lyanna, like I said, was worst than uncle Bran, she runned off with a married man."

"Quite a family you have girl," Abraham laughed, making everyone less tense with her story. She only nodded, surprisingly, the smile still on her face.

"You know nothing yet" She roars "So, as I was saying, Aunt Lya runned off with a married man with pale blond hair and bright pale blue eyes. Rhaegar bloody Targaryen. I mean, I love uncle Rhaegar, but of all the man in this world she needed to run away with the son and heir to the most hated family by ours ancestors by generations. Don't get me wrong, I'm with my auntie in this, but it was a bold move. Grandpa was truly devastated by this." She remember her grandpa face when he was in his lay of death, how his eyes glittered with tears when he had looked upon at her and said his favorite child names, claiming that his precious little girl had come back home. "He died when I was nine. Did I mention that uncle Bran had come back home and make peace with grandpa?" She asked, brushing a piece of hair who fall on her face. "Well, he did. Grandpa Rickard let him work in the business, but father was the heir now. Uncle Bran was cool with that, so he stayed with his wife and son, little Torrhen. After grandpa's death, father and my uncles, Bran and Benjen, went in a search for my aunt."

"You grandpa didn't forgave her before his death?" Maggie asked. Arya denied, "He died hating his own daughter?"

Once again Arya didn't know how to explain. "He didn't hate her. Couldn't ever do such a thing. He only was disappointed of her actions. Aunt Lya knew this. We are Stark, stubborn and proud. A little icy, sometimes. But we protect the pack, and we love the pack. For most inconvenient they dare to became."

"So they find her?" It was Carl's time to ask.

"Yes," Arya smiled truthfully "she got married with Rhaegar after his divorce. She was pregnant when she runned away. Her child was born one year after my older brother was." Arya couldn't speak anymore. Every night when she closed her eyes, it was his that she saw. Every night when she dreamed, it was him smiling at her, messing up her hair and calling her little wolf. Arya was aware that now everyone was looking at her, even Daryl. She tried to continue, suppressing her emotions. "His name is Jaehaerys, but it was a ridiculous big name and I always called him Jon." She keep it amusing, trying to not show how wounded she was only thinking about him.

"You still hope to find him, don't you?" Carol said at her side. It looks like she still a terrible liar. A Stark feature she'd hoped to have lost on the way so far.

"I don't hope nothing." Her face now serious, looking in Carol's eyes. "I will find him. I just know." Arya smiled, a wolfish smile. "We are pack."


	2. Inside All Of Us Is A Wild Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya isn't one to give up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't. I don't know what I'm doing.  
> Hope you like it anyways.  
> *trying not to cringy*  
> *lots of grammatic errors*  
> *someone helps me*

**NOW**

  
It has been really hard to keep hopes up, but Arya wasn't one to give up. She keep walking. Keep fighting.

After all, this new group had his own kind of happy ending. Rick has his family back. Sasha has her brother. Almost a happy ending. Arya couldn't say she didn't like this people. She likes them.

They walked for hours. They walked for days. Not knowing where to go. It was at a stop, near a stream where they were refilling the water bottles, that Arya realized where they were.

"I think I know this place." She said to Maggie. And she knew. A few feet away, a tree near the water, was an _"S"_ engraved. He is near. She could cry. Looking around for clues, anything that would indicate a path, she keep walking following her memories. She remember this place. They have been here before. "We're here when the horde attacked us."

"You think they left it in there?" Maggie followed her. Arya didn't stop, answering in a rush.

"Is our sign." She breathed. "Although, there's more. It must be somewhere in here. It must."

* * *

"What's up?" Daryl asked as they headed back onto the road.

"Arya found a _S_ engraved in a tree. She thinks it was someone she knows, they were near that area when they were attacked."

"It's a long shot, don't you think?" Rick asked her. Arya didn't stop to listen, she keep looking.

She laughed, tears in her eyes. "No, it's not."

There, on a sign near the road, written in red ink, was the confirmation she needed.

_Winter is coming._

"What's that supposed to mean?" Abraham grunt.

"That we're in the right way."

She was smiling, as she had not been for a long time. Everyone noticed the sudden change.

"So let's keep going." Was Rick's response.

**THEN**

_They've been in the road for weeks now. Trying to find a place to stay for the night, with no luck, they found nothing._

_"C'mon, guys, let's make a break." Hot Pie complained._

_"I think he was a point, Jon, I'm tired too." Arya said, stopping. "Let's just take a break, for a moment." She looked to him, with pleading eyes._

_How could he refused?_

_"Ok, ok. Anyway, I think he should camp somewhere near. Maybe if we could find a river or something."_

_The boys celebrated in silence. Tom and Mycah, as well as Hot Pie (actually his name is Andrew, but no one ever called him that.) Were with Arya when it all began. They were at a party when it all came to chaos._ _Jon had just returned from California, where he lived with his cousin Robb, they attended the same university. Robb, who was supposed to be there with them, had missed the flight and would only arrive in a few weeks along with Sansa. But that never happened, because the world ended before it._

_And now they’re traveling the country on their own, going to the only place they could think of. Home. Winterfell._

_If something went wrong, every single one of them knew where to go. After all, the pack must always stay together._

_They found the river a couple of minutes away from the main road. It wasn’t the most secure location, but still was better than nothing. And Jon couldn’t deny his own tiredness. A rest was all they needed, so they could keep their journey._

_It was a cold night, they camp close to the water, a strategic point. They put some traps around the trees, in case a walker went their way. Hot Pie was sound sleep close to the fire, Mycah took the first watch, and Jon was grateful. Tom bide them goodnight before wrapping himself in a old blanket._

_The stars were bright on the dark blue sky and Jon sighet content with the moment of peace. Arya snuggled close to him, her head on his chest, arms around his middle._

_She smelled like the earth itself. Like an wildflower._

_The first time he realized how he loved to mess her brown hair, so much like his own, and play with them, breathing in her scent, he knew he was in trouble. Jon would do anything for the wild creature in his arms. He would kill for her. He would die for her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, three more to go.  
> what do you think?


End file.
